Merry Christmas, прощай, здравствуй - нужное подчеркнуть
by StasyRed
Summary: Рождество - самое время расставить все точки и закрыть все счета. И начать с чистого листа. Если ты, конечно, сама этого хочешь, Аюми...


Рождество ли удачно совпало с окончанием "проекта века", проект ли удачно завершился аккурат под Рождество - не суть важна. Главное - они все-таки сделали этот чертов проект, все-таки успели, все-таки смогли! Все-таки - ураааа! - выкроили себе неделю отдыха, во время которой не будет ни бессонных ночей, ни энергетиков, уже от одного вида которых у Ямады начиналось расстройство желудка.

За то время, пока они и Номией-саном ходили за выпивкой и закуской, Мивако-сан ухитрилась навести порядок и даже украсить офис. "Фудзивара дизайн" сегодня гулял, по какому случаю объявились даже нечасто заглядывающие на огонек хозяева, сразу превратив рабочий бардак в бардак обыкновенный. Похожие на двух тропических птиц, они вручали подарки и раздавали ценные указания, переругивались между собой, рассыпались в благодарностях и смеялись одним им понятным шуткам. Заскрипели сдвигаемые столы, зашуршали листы ватмана - именно в этот момент Ямада, к ее вящему недоумению, почему-то уже спускалась следом за Номией-саном по лестнице "гонцом" в ближайший магазин.

А когда они с полными руками шуршащих пакетов и авоськой, в которой победно бренчала батарея жестянок с пивом, спустя три четверти часа вернулись в родные стены, и сами стены, и двери, и окна празднично переливались огоньками, игриво, суматошно и пестро - очень в стиле братьев Фудзивара - подмигивая всем прибывающим; на столе Ямадзаки вместо вороха эскизов, разверток, разрезов и аксонометрий пушилась маленькая, в локоть высотой, елочка, а Луиджи с Марио, споря и поминутно ругаясь практически до смертельных обид, украшали ее крошечными - с ноготь большого пальца - шариками.

Дым стоял коромыслом. Круглая бумажная лампа притворялась полной луной, плывущей в облаках, которыми притворялся табачный дым, и судя по повышенным голосам, невесть откуда взявшиеся горячительные напитки уже были не только на столах, но и в крови всех присутствующих.

\- Ну, наконец-то! - Мивако в колпаке Санта Клауса и с окладистой белой бородой, болтающейся на груди на манер слюнявчика, протанцевала с пивом в руках навстречу Ямаде и Номии. - Merry Chri-i-istmas!

\- Смотрю, решили нас не дожидаться? - спросил он, передавая ей свои пакеты и принимая сумки у Ямады.

\- Так вышло, - подмигнула Мивако. - У нас гости, причем, что характерно, пришли со своим угоще... О-о!.. - из ее груди вырвался страстный всхлип, от которого Номия улыбнулся, а гвалт в офисе на мгновение стал потише. Из двери настороженно выглянул Ямадзаки и стрельнул в Номию полным зависти взглядом. - Такуми!.. Ты и булочки с карри купил! Ва-а-а!.. Еще тепленькие!.. Вот знаешь, за что я тебя люблю? - проникновенно произнесла она и прикрикнула на страдающего в дверном проеме Ямадзаки: - Да помогите же кто-нибудь, в конце концов!..

\- За то, что я - умный, добрый и прекрасный? - снимая кашне, подсказал Номия.

Ямада не удержалась и фыркнула: "пижон", "перфекционист", "плейбой" - что у нас там еще на букву "п"?.. Впрочем, "язва" тоже сойдет - подходили ему куда больше.

\- В точку! - сбыв провиант, Мивако совершенно не сочетающимся с ее элегантной внешностью жестом разодрала целлофановый пакет и впилась зубами в булку. - О-о-о... - сладострастно проворковала она, отхлебнув пива. - Счастье - есть. И пить. А еще я тебя люблю за то, Такуми, - она сделала вальсирующее движение, прокрутившись и почти (Ямада это видела, хотя и была занята поиском свободного крючка на вешалке) прижавшись спиной к его груди, почти (и это Ямада тоже отметила, запихивая в рукав по школьной привычке шарф) запрокинув голову ему на плечо, закончила: - ...что ты всегда думаешь о других. Даже теперь, когда по уши влюблен и никого, кроме нее, не видишь.

Правда, этого Ямада не услышала. Она вообще ничего не слышала сейчас - мир для нее выключил звук.

Номия притворился, что тоже не услышал.

\- И кстати, знаете, кто у нас в гостях?.. - с какой-то особой интонацией продолжила Мивако. - Вы не поверите!..

Указательный палец, на котором висело пальто, затек и начал ныть, но Ямада не замечала. Она уже знала.

Пусть они не виделись год, пусть он купил новый плащ, но запах - смесь табака, одеколона и чего-то еще, принадлежащего ему одному, чуть горьковатый запах, каким, наверное, пахнет неразделенная любовь, остался прежним.

Она бы узнала его из тысячи.

...Маяма?..

Имя взорвалось сотней картинок: Маяма.

Маяма, Маяма, Маяма. Его голос, его слова, его лицо, его фигура; сигарета в пальцах, виноватый взгляд, каким он смотрел на нее, Ямаду, и бесстрашный, с высоко поднятой головой, - обращенный к другой... Последняя случайная встреча. Прощальные слова.

Но сегодня мозаика почему-то не сложилась - промелькнув в памяти, картинки ссыпались и исчезли, словно стекляшки из разбитого калейдоскопа. Душа встрепенулась, но... промолчала.  
\- Аюми-тян?..

Выпорхнуло из ее рук и закачалось на вешалке пальто. Ямада вздрогнула и спрятала глаза от проницательного взгляда Номии. Раз-два - он взял ее за плечи, сжав их чуть сильней, чтобы это осталось незамеченным даже во внезапно охватившем ее отупении, развернул в сторону двери и легонько подтолкнул промеж лопаток навстречу гвалту, смеху, голосам и веселому чпоканью открываемых банок.

Ноги были деревянными.

Сейчас она его увидит. Спустя год. Вот прямо сейчас.

Сердце молчало. Торопливо стучало, но разбиваться на сотню-другую кровоточащих кусочков не собиралось, и высасывающая все соки пропасть тоже не разверзлась в животе, и в груди не заныло. Испытывая непонятные чувства - смесь предвкушения и странного разочарования, Ямада перешагнула через порог. Если она боялась не справиться с нервами и выдать себя, начав лихорадочно искать его глазами, то зря. Искать никого не пришлось: Маяма сидел спиной ко входу с пенящейся - только что открытой - банкой пива в одной руке и сигаретой в другой и, кивая с чуть большим для трезвого человека энтузиазмом, разговаривал. С кем и о чем - пролетело мимо ее ушей и глаз.

...Маяма...

\- Вот в точности, как у нас полгода назад!.. - подхватил он, когда Ямада открыла рот, чтобы поздороваться. - Правда, Рика?..

Она закрыла рот.

Рика.

Не "Рика-сан".

Почему ее это не удивляет?..

Что-то холодное коснулось щеки.

Банка пива.

Номия-сан.

\- Спа...спасибо.

Маяма оглянулся. Взгляд поднявшей голову Рики-сан, которая сидела рядом с ним, просветлел. Кажется, она тяготилась и шумом, и количеством людей на единицу площади.

\- З...здрасти, - ссутулившись, Ямада по-гусиному дернула шеей, что, по идее, должно было символизировать приветственный кивок. Да что ж за проклятье-то! Почему в присутствии этой элегантной женщины с тихим голосом она всегда чувствует себя неуклюжей и горластой дылдой-переростком?..

Номия спрятал улыбку.

\- О, Ямада!.. - Маяма торопливо поднялся и заперетаптывался, как стреноженный конь, явно не в силах решить, как же приветствовать старого товарища после долгой разлуки. Будь на ее месте Такемото, они бы обнялись.

Вместо этого они неловко чокнулись пивом

\- Сколько лет, сколько зим!.. С Рождеством!..

\- Ну, привет-привет вам, лягушки-путешественники, - сдвинув Ямаду в сторону, Номия протянул Маяме ладонь для рукопожатия, и тот торопливо переложил банку в левую руку, чтобы спустя еще мгновение чокнуться с ним за возвращение и за Рождество.

...Кольцо?.. Откуда у Номии-сана это кольцо?.. - сквозь окутавшую мозги вату подумала Ямада, машинально поднося к губам свое пиво и морщась от гвалта коллег, чей градус алкоголя в крови был заметно выше.

Глоток, еще один. Никакого вкуса. С таким же успехом она могла сейчас пить бензин.

...Ой. Это же рука Маямы...

Мысли, и без того неповоротливые, встали намертво.

\- Возвращаетесь?.. - Номия подсел к Рике и, взяв пластиковую тарелку, с видом гурмана оглядел стол, словно перед ним был не фаст-фуд из ближайшего комбини, а деликатесы, попробовать которые ему предстояло от силы один раз в жизни.

\- Да, Сюдзи-кун уже все подготовил, - Рика улыбнулась и пригубила свой кофе. - После Рождества открываемся.

\- О, в новый год на новом месте и в новом статусе?.. Символично, - Номия одобрительно кивнул - непонятно, по поводу услышанного или же салат оправдал его ожидания. - Аюми-тян, попробуй - очень вкусно, - и снова обернулся к Рике. - Проекты уже есть?

\- Парочка небольших, - она опять улыбнулась. - На первое время.

\- Вот и отлично. В нашем деле главное - начать, а имя "Харада Дизайн" за год никто не забыл, уж можешь мне поверить.

\- Надеюсь, вы не отобьете у нас всю клиентуру! - с напускной тревогой выглянул из-за его плеча и тут же вернулся к препирательствам с братом Марио Фудзивара.

\- ...Как дела, говорю?.. - Маяма толкнул Ямаду в бок, отчего она, смотрящая в одну точку - туда, где Номия-сан беседовал с Рикой-сан, чуть было не поперхнулась пивом, которое как набрала в рот, так и забыла проглотить. Пиво было противным и теплым.

\- Да. То есть хорошо.

Она с затаенным страхом подняла глаза к его лицу. Сейчас-то чего бояться?.. Ведь у нее не свело внутренности от одного взгляда на него, как это случалось раньше. И кольцо на безымянном пальце его левой руки оставило ее до странности безучастной. Ей было удивительно спокойно. Спокойно и, о да, удивительно - вернувшись из магазина, вдруг встретить его здесь. Все равно что, открыв дверь в собственную квартиру, увидеть удобно устроившегося в кресле инопланетянина.

Ух ты, надо же - Маяма!..

Их глаза встретились.

Сонно мигая, Ямада смотрела на него, даже не пытаясь начать разговор. Она разглядывала его лицо и не подозревала, что со стороны их сцепившаяся взглядами парочка с каждой секундой выглядит все более и более странной. Но она ничего не могла с собой поделать: они так давно не виделись!

Он стал другим... Он стал совсем-совсем взрослым мужчиной...

Номия тоже ничего не мог с собой поделать: улыбаться и вести вежливые беседы становилось все трудней.

Необъяснимое желание подойти и дать Ямаде подзатыльник становилось все сильней.

Сначала дать подзатыльник, а потом взять ее за руку и увести отсюда.

Она была ужасно упрямой и верной. Слишком верной. Он не мог этим не восхищаться. И не мог не ревновать.

Увести.

Увезти ее отсюда.

Что за чертовщина со мной творится?..

Возможно, все дело в недосыпе и странной комбинации из нескольких бессонных ночей, энергетиков, кофе и спиртного. И - о да! - хронической сексуальной фрустрации.

Номия передал темпуру дальше вдоль стола и вернулся к разговору с Рикой.

Маяма выжидательно смотрел на Ямаду, но когда никакого встречного вопроса так и не прозвучало, продолжил:

\- Слышал, у тебя персональная выставка была...

Пауза.

Кхм.

\- Поздравляю.

Пауза.

Номия все-таки подавился пивом и закашлялся.

Ямада быстро-быстро захлопала глазами, растерянно оглянулась по сторонам, потом снова повернулась к Маяме и кивнула.

\- Да. То есть - "спасибо".

Вторая фраза и вторая улыбка дались уже легче. Тиски разжались. Она отхлебнула пива и потянулась к соленому крекеру.

\- Удачно?

\- Да, - ей уже становилось смешно от разнообразия собственных ответов. Маяма тоже фыркнул. - Сейчас мы готовим новую, скоро ведь весенняя ярмарка, - ее взгляд невольно вернулся к Номии-сану, который продолжал что-то оживленно обсуждать с Рикой-сан в компании братьев Фудзивара. Те энергично жестикулировали, и ей пару раз уже пришлось отклониться, а Номия получил по физиономии пушистым боа и теперь украдкой, чтобы хозяева не заметили, отплевывался в кулак от перьев.

\- А как ты? Как вы?

Вы.

Слово, столь ненавистное ей когда-то, слово, бывшее для нее синонимом крушения всех надежд, квинтэссенцией всей земной боли, вышло само собой - соскользнуло с языка мокрой карамелькой.

Маяма расцвел и улыбнулся, так широко, отчаянно-счастливо, как никогда не улыбался раньше, и Ямада ощутила, что уголки собственного рта тоже тянутся вверх. Она слушала его торопливый, с пятого на десятое, рассказ, полный впечатлений и эмоций - такой, каким бывает рассказ только самому близкому другу, с "ну, ты в курсе", "оцени" и "представляешь, да?". Барселона, Испания, Европа - музеи, города, достопримечательности, европейцы... "Оно оказалось гораздо больше, представляешь!", "нет, он был гением, просто гением!"; "я сначала думал, что с испанцами работать трудно, но когда к нам однажды пришли итальянцы..."...

Она кивала, слушала, поддакивала, а сама осторожной ощупью подбиралась, словно к смертоносной топи, к тому уголку в душе, куда год назад заперла свою любовь, сладкую, терпкую и мучительную. Она коснулась его, ожидая всплеска боли в ответ на бесконечный рефрен "мы-мы-мы", на это кольцо, при каждом всплеске его рук мелькающее у нее перед глазами, но..

Ничего.

Ничего не дрогнуло в душе и на очередное "Рика" - просто "Рика". Ямада посмотрела на соперницу, и вид этой женщины, хрупкой и легкой, как облачко, тоже не отозвался ни болью, ни ревностью.

Ничего. Совсем ничего.

Наконец-то... Наконец-то?..

Губы вдруг задрожали, и чтобы это скрыть, Ямада поднесла к ним банку с пивом. Та оказалась пустой, и тогда она торопливо схватила со стола другую. Номия чуть сдвинул брови, но она этого не заметила.

Она смогла его пережить. Смогла пережить Маяму. Она разлюбила его, сама того не заметив. И осознание того, что любовь всей ее жизни, выпестованная-взлелеянная, ненавистная и обожаемая, знакомая ей до последней трещинки, кома в горле и всхлипа, исчезла, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме дымки сладкой грусти, ударила больней любой ревности.

Она открыла коробочку с бабочкой.

Но та была мертва. И осыпалась с крыльев, тускло поблескивая на пальцах, золотая пыльца.

Слезы прихлынули так внезапно, что первые капли не поползли по щекам, а брызнули на руку, слетев с ресниц, как с трамплина. Маяма осекся, но Ямада торопливо мазнула по глазам ладонью и пояснила:

\- Не обращай внимания. Последнюю неделю почти не спала. Я теперь, наверное, месяц к глине не подойду. Слушай, это здорово, очень здорово. Просто отлично. Да. Честно. Да. Как здорово, что вы вернулись.

\- Я тоже. Ужасно рад тебя видеть. А у тебя... - Маяма понизил голос, в глазах заблестела братская тревога, которой она когда-то так любила себя обманывать, - ...все в порядке? - он указал полным сомнения взглядом на Номию и покраснел, когда их глаза встретились. Номия отсалютовал куском темпуры.

Она кивнула.

\- Все хорошо.

\- Я рад. Знаешь, честно - очень рад, я... Что ты тоже... Вы... - на лице Маямы читалось такое облегчение, что она снова рассмеялась сквозь вторую волну слез. - Вот. Это... В общем, мы... Ну, понимаешь...

Из его кармана появилась стопка открыток, одну из которых он протянул ей.

\- Держи. Мы за этим и... Приходите, будем рады вас видеть.

Ямада опустила взгляд к приглашению, залив очередными непрошенными слезами белое бумажное кружево и слетающихся друг к другу голубей с кольцами в клювах.

\- Спасибо, - с удивлением не слыша ни капли фальши ни в голосе, ни в душе, сказала она. - Мы обязательно придем. Поздравляю. Поздравляю, Маяма!.. - и от всей души, в лучших традициях "Железной Девы" хлопнула его по плечу.

Он охнул, чуть не выронил пиво, рассмеялся и начал вместе с Рикой раздавать свадебные приглашения, выслушивая в ответ поздравления и напутственные слова, за которыми последовал круг тостов за будущих молодоженов. Ямада вместе со всеми опустошила третью банку и потянулась за следующей, но была остановлена рукой Номии-сана.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня еще пила, - сказал он, глядя не на нее, а куда-то в сторону. На губах его по-прежнему была улыбка, но, заметила Мивако, у которой имелся нюх на такие дела, несколько кривоватая - как всегда, когда он пытался скрыть боль. - Нам нужно поговорить. И я хочу, чтобы ты меня не только слышала, но и понимала. Аюми, - и, чуть помедлив, добавил, - ...-тян.

Она уловила намек. Хотя какой уж тут намек! Стоило вспомнить последние два раза, когда они с Номией-саном собирались выпить "по маленькой", как ее сразу бросало в краску. По обоюдному безмолвному согласию потом никто не упоминал о случившемся - ни на следующий день, ни позже, - что, однако, вовсе не означало, будто Ямада вычеркнула из памяти те плавно перетекшие в ночи вечера, за которые ей было стыдно-стыдно-стыдно.

Ужасно стыдно.

В первый раз они решили слегка расслабиться после той самой выставки. Прямо в офисе. Баночка пива - ни-ни, не подумайте чего!

Баночка...

Потом еще одна...

Потом Номия-сан, видимо, потерял бдительность, потому что не уследил, когда все перетекло в гомерическую попойку (в основном, с ее стороны) с пением праздничных песен своего торгового квартала и попытками пьяных поцелуев (тоже с ее стороны). Он отбивался как мог, но если Ямаде что-то втемяшивалось в голову, то это нельзя было выбить оттуда даже кувалдой.

\- Номия-са-а-ан... - он успел увернуться от захвата за шею. О да, "Железной Девой" ее прозвали не ради красного словца. - Вы такой кла-а-ассный... Вы - лу-учший!.. Я вас о-бо-жа-ю!

В итоге, чувствуя, что иначе все закончится, как минимум, сломанным ребром или вывихнутой кистью, которую Ямада намертво зажала в своей крепкой, шершавой от работы с глиной ладони, он покорно подставил щеку мокрым, пахнущим алкоголем губам, однако, к ее глубокому разочарованию, никакой ответной инициативы не проявил. И это несмотря на то что буквально за пару часов до этого будоражил ее девичье воображение двусмысленными намеками и недвусмысленными, однако же крайне тонкими и, если подумать, весьма неприличными шутками, к которым, тем не менее, нельзя было придраться, не выдав того, что знаешь о некой стороне человеческой жизни чуть больше, чем положено невинной девушке из хорошей семьи.

Ничего не поделаешь - она выросла в торговом квартале среди простых людей.

Но второй раз, когда они отправились в "его" отель (она мысленно называла его именно так) - поболтать и помолчать у окна, за которым медленно вращалось, мигая огромными неоновыми цифрами, колесо обозрения, конечно, побил все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды. Каждый раз, вспоминая этот вечер, Ямада следующие пять минут не смела поднять глаз на Номию-сана, будь он в этот миг рядом.

От стыда.

А ведь началось все вполне благопристойно: они завернули в гостиничный бар, намереваясь посидеть после напряженного дня. Поговорить. По-дружески. Разумеется - они же друзья! Выпить по чашке кофе. Или не кофе. Ах, да кого она пытается обмануть?.. Она же сама сделала все, чтобы он ее сюда привез, она же сама для храбрости хлопнула на голодный желудок два коктейля подряд, не обращая внимания на все его предостережения! И "Пойдем наверх?.." тоже исходило от нее. Только, видимо, произнесено это было слишком заплетающимся, на взгляд Номии-сана, языком, потому что первым делом он достал из холодильника бутылку холодной воды, заставил ее выпить полный стакан и отправил в ванную - умываться. Голова после этого немного просветлела, только вот дури там не убавилось. Но как, господи, как она заставила его играть с ней в догонялки?! И почему в итоге оба, красные и запыхавшиеся, оказались на кровати - причем он внизу, а она, торжествующая, сидела на нем верхом?

Правда, торжество продлилось лишь первые пятнадцать секунд, пока Номия-сан не взглянул на нее тем особым взглядом, от которого сразу вспоминалась разница в возрасте и опыте.

\- Э-э... Аюми-тян, ты поставила...вернее, уложила меня в несколько затруднительное положение...

Она и сама это поняла. Почувствовала.

\- Извините, Номия-сан, я не... не хотела...

Не хотела?..

Хотела...

Она осеклась, покраснела, вскочила. Номия поднялся и, стоя спиной, привел себя в порядок. С задумчивым лицом повернулся к Ямаде - красной, не знающей, куда смотреть. В ее голове гудела кровь и "мамочки, что это было?..".

\- Аюми-тян, теперь как честная девушка ты обязана на мне жениться.

В первую секунду она даже не сообразила, что он шутит. Номия оценил священный ужас в ее глазах и фыркнул.

\- В любом случае, теперь ты имеешь право называть меня на "ты". Такуми. Думаю, что я тоже. А. Ю. Ми. Аю...

Он довез Ямаду до ворот квартала, беззаботным голосом пожелал спокойной ночи и дал по газам, оставив ее посреди улицы - еще не слишком трезвую, растерянную и злую.

И счастливую, хотя это не слишком сочеталось с вышеназванным.

Почему?! Почему они не остались? Почему он... он ничего не сделал?!

Номия Такуми и сам хотел бы это знать.

Остаток вечеринки после ухода Маямы и Рики она просидела пай-девочкой, вполуха прислушиваясь к становящимся все громче и пьянее разговорам, односложно отвечая, когда к ней обращались, полностью погруженная в собственные ощущения. То, чего она так желала, о чем так отчаянно молила небеса, случилось. Ее сердце избавилось от Маямы, сделав его просто хорошим - самым лучшим - другом. Но теперь то место, где он когда-то обитал, зияло пустотой, которую она почему-то не замечала долгие месяцы, разверстой могилой, мимо которой, оказывается, ходила день за днем, неделю за неделей.

Почему?.. Как она могла не заметить? Когда она успела так измениться? Когда стала бесчувственной ко всему на свете - иначе как, как можно было потерять то, чем столько лет так дорожила?.. Значит, вполне может так оказаться, что завтра она равнодушно отвернется и от того, что сейчас ей дороже всего? От гончарного круга? От своих друзей? От... Номии-сана?

\- Аю?.. - негромко позвал он. Его рука с узкими пальцами, унизанными кольцами - на ком-то другом они бы смотрелись не по-мужски, но только не на нем, - легла на ее стиснутый кулак. - Уходим?..

Она кивнула, не подняв головы - боялась, что разревется в голос.

Он легонько подтолкнул ее к двери, а сам обогнул стол и наклонился к Мивако, которую Ямадзаки в этот момент уговаривал выпить на брудершафт. Или хотя бы выкурить на брудершафт сигарету. Мивако, в перекосившихся на взмокшем носу очках, уже изрядно подшофе, хохотала и хлопала его по рукам.

\- Мивако... Нас нет, - негромко, чтобы его слова услышала только та, к кому они были обращены, сказал Номия, тут же поняв, что мог бы себя не утруждать: все уже изрядно набрались и никого кроме себя не слышали. - Мивако!.. Да Мивако же!.. Мы уходим, оставляю тебя на хозяйстве, - снова понизив голос, сказал он, и она с неудовольствием надула щеки.

\- Опять?.. Все время Мивако!.. Думаешь, раз у меня нет личной жизни, то можно... О господи, убери руки, Ямадзаки-кун, я не тебя имела в виду!..

Номия вздохнул:

\- Угощаю. Любой ресторан на твой выбор.

Взгляд Мивако сразу просветлел.

\- Сябу-сябу?

\- Вымогательница.

\- А Аюми-тян возражать не будет?.. - подмигнула Мивако, стрельнув взглядом в сторону крошечной прихожей, где Ямада медленно и печально обматывала шею шарфом. - Ладно уж, так и быть, Такуми... Иди, сей порок в девственную поч... Кстати!.. Надеюсь, уж завтра-то с утра мне не придется ехать и в очередной раз рассказывать Дайгоро-сану, как его дочь на радостях напилась и не смогла даже домой из офиса позвонить?

Номия подумал, что эта чертовка всегда знает, откуда дует ветер.

\- Она позвонит. И в следующий раз разговаривать с ним буду я.

\- О-о-о, ну неужели... Слова не мальчика, но мужа... Удачи тебе сегодня, - она попыталась игриво пихнуть его локтем, но чуть не упала со стула. Ямадзаки успел ее подхватить, обнял поперек талии и впал в счастливую прострацию. - Ай!.. Ямадзаки!

\- Мивако-тя-ян... Ну разочек...

\- Да не буду я с тобой целоваться!.. Кстати, а ну-ка, гони пять тысяч! Ты проспорил!..

\- Я тебе десять дам, только поцелуй!.. - по-глухариному протоковал тот, в пылу животной страсти не вспомнив их недавний спор. - Мивако-тяяяян...

\- Десять тысяч?! - возмутилась Мивако, возмущенно разворачиваясь на стуле, от чего Ямадзаки чуть было не рухнул лицом ей прямо в вырез блузки. - Да за кого ты меня принимаешь!.. Я похожа на такую дешевку?..

\- Пятьдесят!.. Нет!.. Сто!.. Сто тысяч за поцелуй!..

\- Двести!.. - раздалось с противоположного конца стола.

\- Двести двадцать! А что на кону?..

Продолжения аукциона Номия ждать не стал - волнуясь, как в первый раз, он уже закрывал дверь. К волнению прибавилось раздражение, стоило выйти на улицу, где светились обвитые гирляндами деревья, перемигивались рождественской палитрой витрины и окна магазинов, еловыми гирляндами пушились фасады и входы в ресторанчики, по улицам с подарками в руках торопились улыбающиеся люди. И, глядя друг на друга, брели, не разбирая дороги, парочки-парочки-парочки.

Ямада стояла около его машины и беззвучно плакала в три полноводных ручья.

Скулы свело как от недоспелой хурмы: опять?! Значит, все-таки нет?.. Значит, все-таки он и в подметки не годится этому сопляку?.. Значит, стоит появиться Маяме, будь он неладен, - через месяц, через год, женатому ли, нет ли - и она снова за свое?!

Уже не в первый раз Номии Такуми захотелось послать все к чертовой матери.

И уже не в первый раз он понял, что не сможет. Раз уж не сумел уйти, когда она отказала ему открытым текстом, раз проглотил свою гордость и, не пройдя и десяти шагов, развернулся - вернулся к ней.

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало по-товарищески. О да, получилось: она порывисто развернулась и, рыдая уже в голос, припала к его груди, пытаясь что-то сказать между всхлипами.

Он обреченно похлопал ее по спине. Похоже, зря надеялся. Похоже, на большее ему рассчитывать нечего.

Это называется "жилетка", да?..

Пропади все пропадом.

\- Садись. Прокатимся? Как обычно?..

Она кивнула.

Он повернул ключ и мягко выжал сцепление.

Ямада плакала, отвернувшись к окну, и вытиралась шарфом. Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, он протянул носовой платок.

\- Спасибо... - промямлила она виновато, украдкой, когда он включил радио, высморкалась, смяла платок в руках, да так и продолжила комкать, когда они вошли в холл гостиницы и Номия-сан с решительным и мрачным лицом направился к стойке администратора. Рождественские колокольчики во всевозможных формах окружали их со всех сторон, сверху и снизу: огромные висели под самым потолком двусветного вестибюля, чуть поменьше - на елке, совсем маленькие болтались вместо брелка на ключе от номера. "Jingle bells" навязчиво лезла в уши, спасу от нее не было даже в лифте.

Большего диссонанса с настроением придумать было сложно.

\- Сегодня тот номер занят, - пояснил Номия-сан, заметив ее недоумение, когда они вышли на другом этаже. - Все занято, - и пожал плечами, пояснив с легкой горечью: - Рождество.

Поворот ключа, и вспыхнувший свет залил убранный в зелено-красной гамме номер: зеленые занавески с алыми лентами, маленькая елочка и свечи на журнальном столике, венок на двери, зеленые накидки на креслах и клетчатый плед на кровати.

Единственной кровати.

\- Но вид из окна тот же самый.

Ямада молчала, озадаченно глядя на кровать.

Номия небрежно бросил ключи на столик, стряхнул с плеч пальто. Молча прошел к окну, оперся рукой на холодное стекло, прижался к нему лбом, глядя вдаль. Напряжение предыдущих дней наконец-то взяло над ним верх: он почувствовал жуткую усталость, почти опустошенность.

Ямада потопталась в дверях, но, придя к заключению, что сейчас лучше лишних вопросов не задавать, отважно уселась в кресло. На этом кураж иссяк. Плечи опять сникли, слезы подступили к глазам.

Она шмыгнула носом.

\- Аюми-тян, - он провожал взглядом медленно возносящиеся на добрую сотню метров вверх кабинки колеса обозрения, каждый ряд которых мигал своим цветом. Зеленый. Красный. Синий. А теперь по кругу. О, да. Празднично. Гигантские часы показывали четверть одиннадцатого. - Расскажешь мне?

Если сейчас она скажет, что дело опять в Маяме, то...

Номия не успел пообещать себе, что в этом случае точно бросит все к такой-то матери и - прямо сейчас, в собственной машине - уедет-улетит куда-нибудь к черту на рога, в самый дальний их филиал на Хоккайдо, на Аляске, на Северном Полюсе, потому что Ямада подняла на него блестящие от слез и от этого кажущиеся еще более невинными - до судорог невинными - глаза и сказала то, что он никак не ожидал услышать:

\- Мне страшно.

И снова заплакала.

Он имел достаточно опыта общения с самыми разными женщинами, от расчетливых стерв до милых дурочек, но с Ямадой у него все было как впервые. И в который уже раз она сумела поставить его в тупик. Ямада умоляюще протянула руки, и он шагнул к ней, позволил, как тогда, в гончарной мастерской, прижаться головой к своему животу и дыша в него - горячо и мокро - признаться:

\- Я больше не люблю его. Это... это так ужасно...

Он всегда хотел услышать первую фразу. Но в сочетании со второй она потеряла всю свою привлекательность.

\- Почему, Аюми-тян?..

\- Но я же так его любила - и все равно... Значит, и все остальное... Значит, однажды я разлюблю и все остальное?.. Так же незаметно?.. Все... Все потеряю?.. Работу, друзей... И...

Она умолкла. Перестала шмыгать носом. Медленно, будто прислушиваясь к самой себе, подняла голову и посмотрела на него - с удивлением, точно увидев в первый раз. Наверное, такой же взгляд был у Спящей Красавицы, проснувшейся и обнаружившей себя в объятиях незнакомого мужчины.

\- И... тебя?..

Ох, черт...

Номия моргнул, когда глаза уже начало щипать. Оказывается, он забыл, что нужно моргать. И что нужно дышать.

Черт-черт-черт...

Он всегда умел держать себя в руках. И потому голос его звучал ровно, когда он произнес:

\- Нет, Аюми. Я тебе этого не позволю. Можешь не сомневаться.

Он взял ее под мышки и поставил на ноги. Она смотрела на него чуть исподлобья, еще недоверчиво, но уже мечтая довериться - женщина-ребенок, юная девушка, которая была в его глазах самой женственной на свете.

...Я не позволю тебе меня разлюбить. Я слишком долго ждал, когда ты меня полюбишь.

Он наклонился к ее губам и коснулся их - медленно и осторожно, выпрямившись раньше, чем она успела закрыть глаза и поцеловать его в ответ. Наверное, потому, что больше всего на свете хотел и ждал этого поцелуя. Взгляд Ямады опять стал недоумевающим и чуть-чуть обиженным.

У Номии засвербило внутри.

\- С Рождеством, Аюми-тян, - ловким жестом он извлек из кармана плоскую коробочку, которая, как он думал всего-то четверть часа назад, ему сегодня уже не понадобится.

"Слишком большая для кольца", - первой же непрошенной мыслью отметила Ямада и сама себя одернула.

Внутри действительно оказалось не кольцо, а пара браслетов - простых и элегантных той элегантностью, которая стоит гораздо дороже позолоты и блестящих камушков. Она зарделась, подставила одну руку, потом - чуть озадаченно - вторую, но второй браслет он надел на себя и быстрым, почти неуловимым жестом, сцепил браслеты один с другим. Точь-в точь полицейский, наручниками приковавший к себе пойманного преступника.

\- Аюми-тян... - в голос все-таки прокралась хрипотца, отозвавшаяся у нее в животе влажным и горячим вздохом. Ямаде захотелось попятиться, но браслеты не позволили. - Вот что я тебе скажу, Аюми-тян. Сейчас я пойду в душ. Минут на пять. Думаю, пяти минут хватит, чтобы взвесить и определиться, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Он не стал уточнять, чего именно "этого", но она покраснела - значит, поняла.

\- Если, когда я выйду, ты по-прежнему будешь здесь, значит, играем по моим правилам. Если не хочешь - спускайся вниз, бери такси и поезжай домой.

\- Я оставила рюкзак в офисе, - ляпнула она. - У меня нет денег.

Не изменившись в лице, он молча расцепил браслеты, достал из бумажника несколько купюр и положил их на журнальный столик. Под елочку.

\- Этого хватит.

И с по-прежнему невозмутимой миной вошел в ванную.

Через минуту-другую в пол упруго ударила вода.

Когда он вышел, Ямада стояла у окна, обеими руками держась за телефонную трубку, и на ее лице было написано такое потрясение собственной отвагой, что он бы рассмеялся, если бы так не нервничал. За ее спиной катилось колесо обозрения, каждым движением приближая Рождество. И теперь он был уверен, что оно действительно станет счастливым.

Они смотрели друг на друга от силы секунду, оба с облегчением: он - от того, что она все-таки осталась, она - от того, что он вышел из ванной в купальном халате, а не в едва держащемся на бедрах полотенце. Потом Номия быстро подошел к ней, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Так, как давно хотел.

От шока она даже не пискнула: это был совсем не такой поцелуй, как те, которыми они обменивались раньше. Тут было все - и движение его мягких, очень горячих после душа губ, и упругость языков, которые в количестве двух штук, собственного и принадлежащего ему, она обнаружила у себя во рту, и какие-то почти голодные укусы, и его руки, касающиеся ее в таких местах, где она совсем не ожидала их почувствовать.

Телефонная трубка вывалилась из ее рук и с грохотом упала на пол.

\- Ах! - Ямада отцепила его пальцы, которые подхватили ее чуть пониже спины и дернули к нему, заставляя их соприкасаться самыми неподходящими местами.

Неподходящими?..

Она покраснела еще сильней при мысли, что больше так не считает.

\- Пос...постой...те!.. - он ловко, одну за другой, расстегивал пуговицы на ее блузке. Показался край бюстгальтера, и Ямада, почувствовав его ладонь на своей груди, попыталась запахнуться. Ничего не вышло. Кольца холодили кожу, а пальцы были горячими и быстрыми. - Номия...сан!..

Волнуясь, она всегда срывалась на "вы".

Его это возбуждало.

\- Такуми, - задыхаясь, поправил он и, перехватив ее руку, напомнил: - Ты осталась, Аюми. Значит, согласилась. Не бойся. Тебе будет хорошо. Дай мне шанс - вот увидишь, тебе будет хорошо... Дай мне только один чертов шанс!.. Пожалуйста, доверься мне... Я люблю тебя, слышишь?..

Сколько еще раз ему придется наступать на горло своей гордости?

Сколько угодно.

\- Я... я не боюсь... - пискнула она. - Но мне... Тогда мне, наверное, тоже надо в душ?..

\- Не надо. Потом. Вместе.

Теперь он точно никуда ее не отпустит.

Это только в романтических фильмах все происходит при всепрощающем свете свечей - темнеет оставшееся в бокалах вино, кружевное белье свисает с зеркала во всей своей обольстительной бесстыдности, а белоснежные простыни сминаются под движущимися в страстный унисон гибкими телами.

В жизни все гораздо прозаичней.

Ни о каких свечах никто не вспомнил, одна бретелька съехала с ее плеча, мятая и не очень свежая блузка висела поверх юбки, которая, в свою очередь, перекрутилась так, что пуговица с бока переехала вперед. Его очки мешали целоваться, а от щетины над верхней губой и подбородке у нее с непривычки уже зудело лицо; и люстра заливала их, топчущихся у окна, ярким светом - наверняка презанимательнейшее зрелище для обитателей окон напротив. Номия положил ее руку на пояс своего халата:

\- Развяжи.

У Ямады перехватило дух, но ей хотелось довериться этому мужчине, который многое знал, многое умел и любил ее так, что она, сама того не заметив, - опять сама того не заметив! - полюбила его в ответ и теперь изнывала от желания рухнуть с ним с этой безумной американской горки, на которую так долго и мучительно взбиралась.

И все же...

Он увидел ее колебания и развел руки в стороны:

\- Я тебя не принуждаю.

Разумеется, Ямада приняла его слова как вызов. Разумеется, фыркнула и упрямо вскинула голову, как в тот раз, когда вместо "восьми-десяти" чашек сделала восемьдесят.

Ее глаза вспыхнули.

Его - закрылись.

Пояс упал на пол, халат распахнулся, и она, торопливо отведя глаза, неверной рукой потянулась к пуговице на юбке, соображая, как бы вместе с ней снять сразу и колготки, и, с ужасом вспомнив, что лифчик и трусики у нее от разных комплектов, вдобавок еще и каких-то дурацких, снова почувствовала себя неуклюжей дурочкой в мире элегантных взрослых.

Номия остановил ее руку:

\- Я сам.

Упала на пол юбка, и блузка нашла себе вечернее пристанище где-то под креслом, а колготки и белье продержались на ней ровно столько, сколько ему потребовалось, чтобы их снять.

Она считала Номию-сана сдержанным? Если б Ямада могла сейчас соображать, она бы немедленно взяла свои слова назад.

...сползал на пол клетчатый плед, а она пыталась вывернуться, не понимая, что и - главное - зачем он это делает... Но Номия шептал между поцелуями: "Не бойся, Аю, не бойся" и "Доверься мне, все хорошо", - и она послушалась.

И перестала бояться.

До такой степени, что когда, не прекращая ее целовать, он наощупь потянулся к коробке с презервативами, стоящей на туалетном столике, но вместо того чтобы немедленно применить его по прямому назначению (по ее представлениям о том, чем они занимались, время уже подошло), просто бросил рядом, на простыню, она даже спросила:

\- Та...куми?.. А как же...

\- Не бойся, все будет хорошо, - повторил он, подхватывая ее под колени и понимая, что хваленой выдержки осталось на один волос. - Сначала я хочу почувствовать тебя, Аюми. Хочу, чтобы ты меня почувствовала.

Он довел ее до такого исступления, что боль показалась облегчением. И для нее, и - чтобы сдержаться, он прикусил щеку изнутри, - для него тоже.

Утро было поздним и странным, став еще более странным, когда она попыталась встать и не смогла: ее рука была прицеплена браслетом к браслету на руке спящего рядом Номии.

Такуми.

Она тихонько улыбнулась и задвинулась обратно под одеяло, рассматривая его лицо - худощавое, с острыми скулами и эффектной "трехдневной" щетиной на подбородке.

...А ресницы у него совсем как у девчонки.

Его веки дрогнули, глаза открылись - сначала сонные, подернутые поволокой, но прояснившиеся, стоило им встретиться взглядами. Она потянула из-под одеяла их сцепленные руки и вопросительно приподняла брови.

\- Чтобы ты не убежала, - хриплым со сна голосом пояснил он и "переплел свои пальцы с ее.

\- Я не убегу, - пообещала она.

Он смотрел на нее, чуть щурясь, даже сейчас пытаясь уловить колебания ее настроения, и она, закрыв глаза, придвинулась.

\- Никогда-никогда.

И поцеловала его.

В нос.

Потом - в губы.

Он с облегчением перевел дух, и она улыбнулась.

\- Аю...

\- Счастливого Рождества, Такуми.


End file.
